Don't Cry Mercy
by ThorynLeigh
Summary: Loki suffers at the hands of Tony Stark, until Thor steps in to save him, like he always does. But will it be the saving of Loki... Or the death of him. Reviews welcome!


_**A/N- Ok, so blame Hurt's Mercy for this superdark FrostIron fic… IDK where it came from… I suppose lack of sleep, combined with the song and too much sugar to let me sleep… Anyway, onward!**_

_**Oh, yea, warnings… Dark!Tony, Beaten!Loki. Themes of violence, rape, torture… **_

_Don't cry Mercy, _

_There's too much pain to come…_

_Don't cry Mercy…._

How many days had it been since they'd turned him over to this sadistic Midgardian they called Iron Man? Loki wasn't sure, didn't even know how they'd come to the idea of giving Tony Stark custody of himself, the Trickster God.

But it wasn't a good thing that they had.

He'd known Tony wanted him, had from the first time their eyes had met. It had been like a static charge, crackling through the air. They both felt it, both knew and acknowledged it. But of course, nothing had come of it- there hadn't been time, even if they'd be willing to dance around until coming to the point.

Now of course, there was no dancing, no deal with the devil to claim what they wanted from each other.

Now there was just the owner and the owned, the master and the slave.

Loki hated these chains. They weighed him down, more heavily than any before, and they had been forged with the added purpose of dampening his magic.

It also meant he couldn't defend himself when Tony felt like coming to him.

In the beginning, it hadn't been so bad. Tony wasn't a gentle lover, by any means, but Loki had been prepared for that. He hadn't asked for gentle, had fought back with bites and sucks, little slaps and hair pulling, giving as good as he'd gotten.

Then, something inside Tony had snapped. He'd started pushing more, the bites turned from pleasurable to painful, sometimes drawing blood, and once he'd ripped a hunk of Loki's hair from his head, making the silver-tongued god scream in agony. Tony had simply stared at the black strands, a strange smile twisting his lips. He was pushing Loki, to see how much he could take, before he begged for an end to the torture.

Loki had yet to beg.

His body was covered with bruises, newer ones overlapping the old, a canvas of deep blue to sickly yellow. He was naked all the time now, in this windowless room, somewhere in the center of Stark Tower, hidden from view of everyone. He was Tony's dirty little secret, one he wasn't about to divulge.

Loki would have it no other way.

He couldn't bring himself to love Tony, but he loved the brutality of their mating, the way Tony would simply thrust into him, with no preparation. It hurt, by all the gods, made him bleed, but it also felt so _good, _as if it was all he deserved for all his transgressions. It always made him hard, the ripping of his body to accommodate Tony's sizable member. And he always came, spilling his seed over Tony's hand and his own pale stomach, crying out, _sobbing _Tony's name like a dark prayer.

Until.

Loki should have known it was too good to last. His golden brother had always looked after him, and he couldn't, deep down inside, have believed it would be any different now. True, they all knew now that Loki and Thor shared no blood, but that couldn't erase a lifetime of memories spent together, at least in Thor's mind.

Still, he was shocked when Thor entered the brightly lit room, Tony slung limply over his shoulder. It was obvious that Thor had come seeking his brother, and Tony had refused. Thor wouldn't accept no for an answer, and beat Tony until he had relented and told Thor where to find his little brother.

Loki scowled at the Thunder God. Why did he always have to destroy what Loki had so carefully built up?

_What do you want, Odinson? Why have you come here, now?_

Thor was genuinely stunned. Loki, naked and looking as if he'd been beaten by the Hulk over a period of months, and still he had that way of making Thor feel like he'd overstepped his bounds. But surely Loki couldn't want this. To be bloody, bruised and degraded to the basest of animals? No, this wasn't the gentle brother Thor remembered… Did that Loki even exist anymore? Thor wasn't sure, but he was willing to find out.

Loki was like a wild animal, cornered, his master unconscious, leaving Loki to deal with Thor alone.

_Loki, what is this? Brother, what has happened to you?_

_Nothing I didn't want. Or deserve. _

_No. No one deserves this. Loki, brother, please-_

_I'm not your brother! I never was…!_

Loki couldn't fight back the tears that welled in his eyes, the sudden lump in his throat. He struggled against it, ordering himself not to feel, not to think back, about what could have been, if only one of them had been stronger, strong enough to reach out and take what could have been theirs…

_Th..Thor…._

Loki crumpled, and Thor was there to catch him. Tears welled in his sky blue eyes, spilling over and dripped down his cheeks to splash on Loki's pale skin.

_Loki. Hang on. I've got you, brother, I'll never let you go, never again…_

Loki smiled at the words, the most beautiful he'd heard in a long time. Everything seemed to be ok, until….

The pain ripped through him, as sudden and unexpected as a summer storm. He screamed, the agony a white hot knife through his midsection, and he curled in on himself as Thor frantically sought the cause.

Then came the blood. So much, a river of it, a lifetime of it, soaking Loki, Thor, and seeping in a rapidly widening pool.

_Loki, what...What's happening?!_

The slender god smiled up at Thor, feeling a life draining away….

_My…. my child…._

Thor was stunned. Loki, with child? How could that be?

There was no time to question it, though, because Thor could feel Loki slipping away from him, his life draining away as surely as that of his child.

_Please, Loki, hang on. Don't leave me… I need you. Loki, you fool, I love you!_

Loki knew the truth of the words, but couldn't make a sound now to let Thor know he knew, and understood.

_Heimdall, open the Bifrost! Please, help me, help him, help __**us!**_

There was a ripping sound, and suddenly everything was rushing by in a blur, and Thor felt relief, as they blasted from Misgard to Asgard, where Thor handed his slowly fading brother over to the Healers.

Before Loki disappeared from his sight, however, he reached out and grasped Thor's hand, squeezing tightly before the Healers whisked him away.

Thor hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw his brother alive….


End file.
